Ruby Fire
by Jadeite Flare
Summary: Drabble Series. Flames were her only escape from the world. Flames that killed her parents and left her there. Flames that still reflected in her eyes as she sought her freedom. But no matter how many times she tried she could never escape for she was the ruby that the fire seeks.
1. Burn

**Okay hopefully I can do this pairing right XD**

**Note: Chapters will be from 100-250 words.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- **Burn

Rei was only three when it happened. The day that her home, her only home burned to the ground. It was also the day that she lost her only family members.

"Mama! Papa!" Screamed Rei. Her hair blew in the wind and her eyes reflected the blazing fire that she was seeing. The heat grazed her skin and tears fell down her face with the reflection of the flames.

"_Mama…Papa_!" Rei screamed again looking for her parents. Flames swayed back and forth around her as she walked. Her legs wobbled as she walked on the wooden floor that was creaking after every step she took. All she wanted was her parents.

"MAMA—

She was cut off as she fell through the wooden flooring. Her scream echoed as she hit the dirt on ground and her blurry eyes looked up. The flames swayed side to side and all she could see was the blue eyes of a child reaching down for her.

* * *

**:D I hope I did good for starters! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Desolation

**I am making it longer but I do not want it to long though. Kinda felt bad for giving you that short chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2-** Desolation

Rei opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. That memory still haunted her even if it happened 11 years ago. She felt the need to cry. She felt as though she would never escape from the flames that tortured her. She could not tell anyone because she lost faith in herself long ago.

She was hopeless.

Sitting up and getting out of the bed onto the cold wood floor she looked at the mirror. In the mirror, she saw herself; everything was fine but her eyes. The eyes of this wicked curse. In her eyes were flames swaying just as they did 11 years ago. Rei fell to the floor on her knees and looked at her bare hands. Just looking at her reflection made her have fear.

"Rei?"

Rei was shaking as she looked up meeting her stepsister's glaze. She walked in and knelt beside her. Her eyes widen as she looked into Rei's eyes.

"What's wrong with your…eyes?"

Rei did not say a word.

"Rei? Why won't you talk?"

Rei looked at her relative with begging eyes. She wanted to escape.

"Come on Rei. It's time to get ready anyways; we need to get ready for school you know,"

Rei closed her eyes and shook her head. What good was it to go to school if you cannot even be free?

She was alone.

"…Mother is getting worry you know…she thinks you need help so, just for today please?"

Rei looked back down to the bare floor underneath her. She knew no one could help her…she could not even help herself.

* * *

**There is more to Rei's past then you think you know besides as the story goes on the more you learn :P and yes, this story will be dark at times…and will mainly be about Rei but Jadeite will come into play don't worry! Leave a review!**


	3. Despise

**Now Jadeite comes into play!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- **Despise

Stepping outside Rei saw the dawn rise. It looked so much like fire rising so that it could shatter her world again. If it was fire then…it was _him_. _He_ was the one who got her into the mess. _He_ should have let her die. _He_ was the reason she was silent and dark today. It was all his fault, she could not remember why but she knew it was _his_ fault. Placing sunglasses over her eyes, she felt the tap of a woman.

Her mother.

"Dear, I am so glad you decided to go…what made you change your mind and take those sunglasses off. You know they won't let you wear those,"

Rei turned back around and shrugged. Lifting her bag over her shoulder and placing her hand on the doorknob, she opened the door to a bright new morning…of terror.

Terror that started after he took her to _that_ place. A place she swore never to go back to even on her own life because that was where the horror and nightmares started. The things she saw in that place scared her into which she lost her voice.

Everyone could thank him since he thought _he_ could help her but all he did was made things worse than they already were.

"Rei please try to make it through the day...I am very worry about you," Her stepmother said giving her a worry glance. Rei knew that was not going to happen. He was going to do something or something would remind her of him; the chances of him leaving her alone were slim.

"Dear Lord, please help her. Please," Before closing the door shut and leaving Rei to stare at the dawn stretching it's arms across the sky welcoming another day that would not turn out so great for the raven headed girl.

Yes, please save her from the grasp of this man she thought slowly walking into her enemy's territory. Her breath was heavy after every step she took as her mind filled with images of her dead parents. He wanted to take her away from them but why? He didn't have to go and murder them for this was the one reason she hated him.

Hate.

Hate was a strong word but it perfectly fitted him and to what he had done. To her and only her, he was everything...everything she despise.

* * *

**We now find out more that Jadeite murder her parents. Well isn't that just great...**


	4. Enervated

**D: Bad news! My sister updated this story yesterday without telling me so if she replied to any of your reviews just ignore it. So for now own I will be doing this story. Gotta love sisters...**

* * *

**Chapter 4- **Enervated

The day ended with Rei sitting in the dark corner of the room. She had only stayed in school for four hours and was doing fine until she saw fire in a science class. Her screams, shouts, and murmurings made her go to nurse who had told her to go home. After seeing the blaze and feeling the heated motion of it, she was drained.

Weak.

Scared.

Once again, the flames had found its way. Everywhere she went she would see it as if the world was her little prison that she could not no ever escape but…flames were also her escape from the world. Because of him, she was safe for he was the flames she saw everyday watching over her. However, thinking of it made her seem weak both mentally and physically.

She was enervated.

Rei was tired of all of this and wished that it was gone. She was weakened by fighting it every day.

If only that day would not have happened then she would be living her life the correct way but the flames had other plans for her that could end up meaning her life. One day the fire of her soul would let out and she would never know it.

Rei smiled as she covered her head in her arms.

She would be glad if that day would come. For she had been fighting this wicked curse too long to the point she had no faith or hope but weakness.

Her hand trembled before pain shot through it. Weakly she flipped her hand over and saw a name engraved with fire. She was too tired to do anything but she knew one thing was for sure: the boy in her dreams name was Jadeite.

_You, my Ruby, shall come with me and be by side in the eternal of light of the flames. Do not refuse as I shall haunt you till you go insane until you are mine._

Those words filled her with fright as the memory of that day played; showing more then it previously had. Slowly she leaned her head back against the wall and let her hand drop to her side. He was one she had met when she was three. He was the one who took her to that place. He was the one who gave her these nightmares…he was the fire; the flames that seek her.

* * *

**I did go back and changed some things in the last chapter( I advise you to go and read it), I guess she was excited or something...dunno but whatever. I am truly sorry; the last chapter was not completely finished so I went and finished it.**


	5. Bruises

**Sorry I haven't updated in like the past three days...I was...busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- **Bruises

Rei had dragged herself into the kitchen to eat. She knew her mother would complain that she was not eating enough so she went to save her mother the trouble. Sitting in the chair, her mother smiled at her before that smile turned in frown.

"Rei…why are there bruise markings are your face? What have you been doing in that room lately!"

Rei kept her eyes on the plate in front of her. What was she talking about? She was already bruised mentally so what difference did it make physically?

"Rei! Answer me!"

Rei looked amuse at her somewhat. When would her mother ever shut up and leave her alone. It was bad enough that she had to come into the flames domain; the light. So why was she worried about some bruises? Of course, she had beaten herself a couple times, would you have done that if you were driven all most insane?

"Rei we need to take you to the doctor. You look so pale now,"

Now.

That was a lie. She had been pale since that accident. Pale since those flames grazed her skin. Pale since she went to that place.

Hell, she had been this way since she was three and now of all days you see it. What kind of stepmother was she?

Rei rolled her eyes before taking her plate with her to her room.

No doctor was helping her; no one even understood what she was going through. Her stepmother needed to learn to leave her alone it was hard enough already with him visiting her now.

Bruises were not something that she needed to worry about anyways. She just needed to work on freeing herself from his grasp, his chains that tie her down. Things as simple as cuts and scratches were not a problem to her.

Nope not at all.

* * *

**Rei is just so careless. Beating herself oh my goodness . if anything she is probably going to go crazy or insane...she needs some help :/**


	6. Shadows

**:D I am back with this story! So I decided to show you the other side of Rei not the 'I want to escape' Rei but the 'hopeless and crying' Rei cause her worse nightmare has now appeared!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- **Shadows

Rei stared out her open window. The white blazing moon was being covered by purple crowds of clouds. Her only savior from the light was the moon. It didn't create its light so she was fine when the dark of the night came. Her eyes followed from the window, following the moonlight that shone in a straight line towards her door and creating shadows around her room. Out the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a figure but she shook her head.

_That was just my imagination_ she thought. Today was a another bittersweet day again. The haunting images of the flames and her cries had filled her mind all day. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts as that same flicker of a shadow appeared again. What was going on…her eyes traveled towards her mirror and she stared intensely at it. The shadow had bright blue eyes that stared back at her before fading again. It caused her to jump again when that same shadow touched her shoulder. Her face turned pale and her neck had chills crawling up her back. The window blew causing her black curtains to sway back and forth and the moon disappeared behind the clouds.

"My sweet ruby…" Rei felt her world crash. She knew that voice…it was _him_, again.

She glared at his shadow as he spoke, "Have you made your choice yet?"

The shadow stepped from behind her and stood beside her. That glare soften into fright.

His offer…

His offer of becoming the love of the eternal flame, forever. She started to shake and the chills on her back became even colder. Her breath was shaken; he only did this so she could be his but she…

Rei growled before shrugging her shoulder free.

The shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of her, "I am taking that as a no still? Ruby, you know I can make those nightmares stop, I can make you fill much better. Why do you still say no?

She kept her icy glare on her face, even if she wanted the nightmares to stop, she would not give in to that offer. Even if he was the one who was doing this, she would not give in, she would escape his grasp, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Well than suit yourself…my beautiful ruby, you have been coming pale lately. I suggest you go outside for once and do something before you become sick because than…hmm you really wouldn't like what I will do next now isn't that?"

Rei bit her lips.

"Good night my beauty, I will see you tomorrow morning…"

The shadow disappeared and Rei's eyes blurred. Her tears glistened in the moonlight as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her tears covered the flaming eyes that reflected back at her. She truly wanted to be saved from the shadows of the flames.

* * *

**Poor Rei, I mean I would cry as well if someone would have done this to me. ^^ Well this one isn't one of those dark chapters but rather the sad ones. The dark ones won't come in until later on in the story! So leave a review :D**


	7. Fear

**^^ Moving on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- **Fears

In the dark of the night, Rei woke up. At first, she thought it was daytime but as she slowly began to wake up, she almost screamed. Her room was on fire though not so. The flames danced around her bed as the events slowly played from years ago. Rei's heart began to race as she ran towards the door; she touched the doorknob and jumped back. Her hand had a burn mark that was slowly appearing a bright red, it began to throb, and she let out a muffled scream. Her lungs were filled with smoke and she heard her voice echo throughout the room.

_Mama! Papa!_

_No! Leave me alone!_ Rei thought crouching down and pulled her head down with her hands. The flames mocked her.

_Mama…Papa!_

_Stop it! Just leave me alone already. Stop it!_ Rei screamed in her head. Tears fell down her face; she let out a cough.

_Mama—_

Rei felt the hand of someone but she didn't turn around for she knew who it was.

_Who are you? Do you know where Mama and Papa are?_

"Ruby…I can ease your pain,"

Rei shook her shoulder free of _his_ grasp and reached for the doorknob again. The hand immediately grabbed her hand; _he_ was stopping her from her freedom again. All she had to do was open that door…

"Ruby, why won't you come with me?"

Rei glared in his sapphire eyes that glowed as bright as the fire surrounding her. He asked her why. She did not want to chain from her freedom! That was why, why she hated him and did not want anything to do with him.

_Leave me alone! I rather go and die in hell than stay by your side!_ Rei thought coughing again; her eyes were watery from the smoke that hung in the air like clouds.

"Even if you go to heaven or hell…you'll _never_ escape me," Rei eyes widen; her hand dropped to her side.

"You don't fear me do you, Ruby?"

She feared _him_.

_He_ was her fear. _He_ was the fear. A fear of burning like her parents, a fear of fire. Yes a fear of fire; fire was the only thing she knew most about, fire was her cure and nightmare at once. Fire was her cut off from _freedom_. A freedom that seem impossible because of him.

Her fear.

* * *

**I guess Rei fears him now...now that is something I would fear though D: I mean I would be scared the death if I could not escape him! Well that is my opinion though...anyways leave a review :)**


	8. Timorous

**I am now going to call the Rei in the past , Little Rei so you all won't be confuse. I hope this is not a problem and if so please tell me :) I can finally start updating regularly :D I still blame it on school and other things I had to do so sorry for not updating.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- **Timorous

_Little Rei was swinging on a swing back and forth. Her raven hair flew in every direction; her red and white dress swayed in the breezing wind. The sun shone brightly on the two of them. _

_It was just her and her father in the backyard of her uncle's house. Little Rei giggled with joy. It was so much fun when she was with her father. For a time it was only the two of them, but her mother decided to come out and have fun too. Her mother sat in rocking chair rubbing her stomach. Little Rei remembered that she was expecting a little brother soon. _

Rei smiled faintly and sadly in her sleep. She could feel her father's warm hands pushing her gently. As if he was there, it felt like she was reliving a life that she used to have. She could see the bright smile of her mother watching them. She could almost hear the laughing of her brother, a brother that _would_ have brought her great joy as well.

_Suddenly, Little Rei could not feel her father's warm and gentle hands, nor her mother's bright smile. The scene faded out of existence. Little Rei was alone in the dark void of darkness. Little Rei sat down and cradled herself into a ball. In the corner of her eye, she saw something spark. Her breath became still as she slowly turned her head in the direction of the spark. The spark became fire and a second later, she was surrounded in flames. Little Rei jumped up and yelped in surprise. _

"_Happiness will fade. Purity and Love shall be nowhere in sight. Sadness and Fire will turn you dark; corruption and freedom shall lead you to insanity. Until you give in to _him_."_

_In front of Little Rei saw her future self. Little Rei was frightened by her. Rei's pale skin was glazed with sparks and her waving black dress that followed the dance of the fire. Her black hair was tied into a back bun and what scared Little Rei the most was the flames in her future self-eyes. Flames of a girl with no happiness nor love or purity but only insanity and sadness._

_Little Rei was petrified by her as the flames closed in on her and she was engulfed into a fiery hell._

Rei's eyes sprang opened. This had never happened before. She was now timid of him and this dark dream to almost the point that sleep would no more be an option.

Sleep would be her enemy. Until she was no longer timorous of the fire and him.

Until she would go insane.

Insanity seemed to be her only freedom and only option left.

* * *

**Oh no. That is totally not good! How could sleep be your enemy when it is the BEST thing in the world :3 **

**T_T poor Rei! Now that is just sad, not only did she lose her mother and father but her brother as well! Also I have shown you more to Rei's past as well before we were rudely interrupted by the Insane Rei and her...unsettling introduction. Little Rei and Insane Rei play a big part in the outcome of this story so don't think I am just adding characters for the heck of it! Leave a review if you like since I am starting not to care about the reviews anymore...I mean I have seen stories that are very good and do not have as much reviews as they should so I am not going to care if you review or not.**


End file.
